MATEMATIKA
by littleXbetweenEO
Summary: kisah Baekhyun yang tidak suka matematika dan mengharuskannya mengerjakan matematika bersama Joonmyeon sang juara olimpiade matematika. "aku kan sudah belajar mati-matian, masa masih dapet nilai 5 sih" "tapi ini kemajuan baek…" "aku suka matematika" "matematika atau aku?" SUBAEK/HOBAEK/GS/SCHOOL LIFE


**Title : MATEMATIKA **

**Author : RabbitEXO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek/HoBaek **

**Other Cast : you find that by yourself **

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : kisah Baekhyun yang tidak suka matematika dan mengharuskannya mengerjakan matematika bersama Joonmyeon sang juara olimpiade matematika.**

"**Aku juga bisa mengalahkanmu dan ikut olimpiade. Jangan terlalu membanggakan dirimu KIM!" **

"**aku butuh bukti"**

"**aku kan sudah belajar mati-matian, masa masih dapet nilai 5 sih"**

"**tapi ini kemajuan baek…" **

"**aku suka matematika"**

"**matematika atau aku?"**

**Happy reading**

"uh.. susah banget sih matematika itu" gerutu Baekhyun sambil terus menatap kertas ulangan dihadapannya itu. Otaknya terus menerus mengingat rumus-rumus persamaan Trigonometri yang banyaknya hampir 2 halaman itu.

"ini pakai rumus yang mana ya?" katanya lagi. "aduh aku pusing" tambah Baekhyun.

"sstt… kau berisik Byun!" kata seseorang disamping Baekhyun. Yeoja itu menoleh pada teman sebangkunya, Kyungsoo yang juga sedang berkutat dengan kertas ulangan berisi angka-angka rumit beserta tulisan cos, sin, tan, cosec, sec dan cotan di depan angka-angka itu.

"aku pusing soo" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"kau pikir aku tidak?" jawab Kyungsoo sewot.

"nona-nona disana, bisakah diam. Ini sedang ulangan." Tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun seonsaengnim menegur mereka berdua yang sedang adu mulut itu.

"mianhae seongsaenim" jawab keduanya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan kertas ulangan yang bahkan baru dikerjakan 1 nomer olah Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kursi digeser oleh pemiliknya. Seorang namja dengan kulit putih susu berjalan ke depan lalu menyerahkan kertas ulangannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim. Kyuhyun seonsaengnim hanya tersenyum melihat anak kesayangannya telah menyelesaikan ulangannya bahkan sebelum waktunya selesai.

"Daebak Joonmyeon ah, pantas kau menjadi juara 1 olimpiade matematika se Korea Selatan" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi. Joonmyeon, nama namja itu hanya tersenyum lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menangkupkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang dilipatnya dimejanya lalu mulai tertidur.

"enak sekali Kim itu. Selesai ulangan langsung tidur. Huh!" kata Baekhyun. Ia kembali menatap horor pada kertas ulangannya yang belum diisi itu.

Teng…teng…teng…

Bel sekolah tanda pelajaran usai telah berbunyi. Semua murid menyerahkan kertas ulangannya kepada Kyuhyun seosaengnim begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"sudah kau isi semua soalnya, baek?" tanya Kyungsoo

"sudah. Aku mengisi soal nomor 1 yang soalnya berapa tan 90. Jawabannya 1 kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"soal nomor 2 dan seterusnya aku isi 2 dan seterusnya. Jadi aku mengurutkan nomor 1 sampai 20" kata Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo menatap horor pada Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya semakin bulat mendengar penuturan 'tidak berotak' teman sebangkunya itu.

"neo michyeoseo?" kata Kyungsoo lagi. "kau bisa mendapatkan klinik matematika full selama seminggu dengan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim seperti bulan lalu, pabbo!" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"habisnya, aku sudah menyerah soo,ah. Lagipula sekarang kutanya, apa gunanya cos 90? Lalu darimana kita tau kalau tan 90 itu 1? Sekarang sin itu untuk apa? Apa kalau aku mau menyanyi aku harus menghitung sin 30 dulu baru suaraku bisa bagus?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Pabbo! Kenapa kau tanyakan itu padaku! Memangnya aku ahli trigonometri? Kau tanya saja Kim sang juara 1 olimpiade itu!" kata Kyungsoo lalu memukul kepala Bekhyun sayang

"pantas aku tidak bisa matematika. Kau selalu memukul kepalaku tahu!" kata Baekhyun dengan pout menghiasi bibir merahnya.

"tidak ada hubungannya sahabatku sayang. Sudahlah, kau siapkan saja lagu untuk club lusa. Yesung seosaengnim memintamu menyanyikan lagu baru" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"arraseo" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat sejak mereka masuk Junior High School. Baekhyun adalah salah satu anggota club paduan suara bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Ia dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat dipisahkan. Sekalipun Kyungsoo sudah punya kekasih, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Ia selalu mengajak Baekhyun kemanapun mereka pergi. Chanyeol, kekasih Kyungsoo kadang sebal dengan sikap yeojachingunya yang selalu memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Namun kyungsoo selalu bisa membuat Chanyeol luluh dengan segala aegyo yang dimilikinya.

Bagi kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki tempat yang sama dihati Kyungsoo. Selama Baekhyun belum punya kekasih, Kyungsoo akan selalu ada disamping Baekhyun untuk menemaninya. Kadang Baekhyun merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol karena mengganggu waktu mereka berdua. Namun Kyungsoo pasti selalu memaksa Baekhyun untuk ikut menemani mereka berkencan. Alhasil, Baekhyun selalu menjadi obat nyamuk bagi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol

"soo, besok kau ada acara dengan Chanyeol tidak?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku ingin pergi dengannya ke kedai es krim langganan chanyeol katanya dia dapat discount disana,waeyo baekki?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"aniya, tadinya aku mau memintamu menemaniku membeli buku rumus matematika. Tapi kalau kau pergi, tidak usah, sooie" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"aku baru mau memintamu menemaniku makan dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa tidak pergi bertiga saja seperti bisanya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"ah.. kalian pasti butuh waktu berdua kan? Aku tidak mau mengganggu" kata Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah jengah menjadi obat nyamuk untuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"kenapa? Bukannya Baekhyun selalu ikut aku dan Yeollie yah? Kan kita sudah biasa pergi bertiga" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"tidak apa sooie, aku hanya…."

"byun baekhyun kau dicari kim joonmyeon" kata seorang yeoja pada Baekhyun.

"jinjja? Kim Joonmyeon mencariku?untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"molla. Dia ada di kelas" kata yeoja itu lagi

"ah, gomawo seokkie. Aku akan kesana" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"kenapa ya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"molla, aku ke kelas dulu ya sooie"

"tidak mau diantar?"

"aku bisa sendiri." Baekhyun segera melangkah menuju kelasnya dan menemui Kim Joonmyeon.

At classroom

"ada apa Kim Joonmyeon?" tanya Baekhyun to the point pada namja dihadapannya ini. Joonmyeon tidak menjawab. Ia menyerahkan kertas ulangan Trigonometri milik Baekhyun dimana ada tulisan angka 2 yang sangat besar disana.

"apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"itu milikmu, nyonya Byun" kata Joonmyeon lagi.

"aku tau. Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" kata Baekhyun lagi

"Kyuhyun seonsangnim memintaku untuk mengajarimu Trigonometri lagi. Sebagai perbaikan dari nilaimu yang jelek. Dia bilang dia sudah bosan mengadakan klinik matematika denganmu. Nilaimu tidak pernah diatas 6" kata Joonmyeon lagi.

"MWO? KAU YANG AKAN MENGAJARIKU MATEMATIKA?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara menggelegarnya.

"jangan berteriak Byun! Telingaku sakit" kata Joonmyeon lagi

"hei, apa kau gila. Kau pikir kau siapa mau mengajariku hah?" jawab Baekhyun sarkatis.

"sudah bagus aku mau mengajarimu nona Byun. Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku" kata Joonmyeon lagi.

"heh! Kau pikir aku mau diajari oleh orang sombong sok pintar sepertimu?" kata Baekhyun lagi dengan sinis.

"kau pikir aku mau negajari yeoja tidak tau terimakasih dan bodoh sepertimu?" jawab Joonmyeon tak kalah sinis.

"apa kau bilang…"

"Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Kyuhyun seonsangnim yang sudah memasuki kelas XIA. Kelas Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon.

"kau harus belajar dengan Joonmyeon atau aku tidak akan mengadakan remidial dan klinik matematika untukmu selamanya" jawab Kyuhyun seosaengnim.

"tapi kenapa harus Joonmyeon sih seonsangnim, kan seonsaengnim langsung yang mengajariku bisa" jawab Baekhyun.

"aku sudah berkali-kali memberimu klinik dan hasilnya sama saja. Lagipula masih banyak muridku yang harus diberikan klinik. Bukan kau saja" jawab Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi.

"tapi seosangnim…"

"tidak pakai tapi. Joonmyeon itu pandai. Dia pasti bisa mengajarimu matematika. Belajar dengannya atau nilaimu akan selalu merah nona Byun" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim sambil berlalu sebelum tersenyum pada Joonmyeon.

"dengar kata seonsangnim kan. Jadi kalau kita bekerja sama aku yakin ini akan cepat selesai. Aku juga tidak mau berlama-lama berurusan denganmu" jawab Joonmyeon. "besok aku tunggu di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah. Terlambat 10 menit, kutinggal" kata Joonmyeon lagi.

"huh! Arraseo!" jawab Baekhyun kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

Tomorrow evening, after School.

"jadi, bagian mana dari Trigonometri yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Baekhyun yang sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"semuanya" jawab Baekhyun santai.

"semuanya? Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah belajar huh" kata Joonmyeon lagi

"YA! Katanya mau mengajariku. Kenapa jadi marah-marah sih" kesal Baekhyun.

"aishh… bisa lama urusanku denganmu" kata Joonmyeon frustasi.

"sudah, kau ajari saja aku dengan sabar, hahaha" kata Baekhyun mengejek

"kalau itu maumu, baiklah" Joonmyeon yang tidak terima diejek menerima tantangan Baekhyun untuk mengajarinya dengan sabar. Joonmyeon tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun keluar perpustakaan sebelum berhasil mengerjakan soal-soal dihadapannya dengan benar.

"YA. Itu salah. Harusnya kau membuatnya menjadi 2 sin a cos a" kata Joonmyeon jengkel

"ih, aku kan lupa rumusnya" kata Baekhyun lagi

"yasudah. Cepat kerjakan seperti yang aku katakan" kata Joonmyeon lagi.

"ne,ne,ne" jawab Baekhyun malas. Mereka berdua masih setia di perpustakaan sampai waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

"besok, ikut aku ke toko buku. Kita beli buku rumus matematika." Kata Joonmyeon lagi.

"arraseo, cerewet sekali sih seperti yeoja" kata Baekhyun. Joonmyeon hanya mendelik dibilang seperti yeoja. Tapi toh Joonmyeon tidak ambil pusing, karena ia sedang malas berdebat dengan Baekhyun yang kelewat cerewet sebenarnya.

DAY 2, BOOKSTORE

" ini buku rumus trigonometri dan yang ini adalah kumpulan soal trigonometri" kata Joonmyeon mengambil buku-buku dalam rak itu.

"iya-iya. Mana bukunya" Baekhyun segera mengambil buku di tangan Joonmyeon lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Namun sebelum sempat membayarnya Joonmyeon terlebih dulu mengambil kartu kreditnya lalu membayar di kasir.

"aku yang traktir" kata Joonmyeon lagi

"kau mentraktir seorang yeoja, buku trigonometri? Huh, sial sekali nasib pacarmu kelak. Bukannya bunga yang kau berikan, malah buku Trigonometri" jawab Baekhyun lagi. Sekali lagi Joonmyeon tidak ingin berdebat dengan ratu cerewet ini lebih memilih diam.

"cepat, kita ke rumahku untuk belajar" Joonmyeon berjalan di depan Baekhyun menuju parkiran mobil, dimana mobil Hinda Civicnya terparkir.

"kenapa dirumahmu sih? Awas ya kalau macam-macam" kata Baekhyun lagi.

" aku tidak nafsu dengan yeoja sepertimu, Byun. Dan jagan berteriak. Telingaku sakit" kata Joonmyeon lagi. Baekhyun memilih diam. Dia kesal. Kesal dan sangat kesal.

Joonmyeon's House

Baekhyun hanya tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya. Rumah Joonmyeon sangatlah besar dengan taman yang luas dan bangunan megah bak istana itu.

"masuklah, kau ingin kita belajar diluar?" tanya Joonmyeon

"aniya" jawab Baekhyun singkat lalu mengikuti Joonmyeon berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di dalam pun Baekhyun dibuat kagun dengan desain interior yang mewah dan terkesan klasik. Ia tidak menyangka Joonmyeon sekaya ini.

"kita belajar disini saja" kata Joonmyeon. Dan sesi belajar pun dimulai.

"ini susah myeon" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"rumusnya seperti ini"

"kalau yang ini bagaimana? Aku baru menyelesaikannya setengah"

"kalikan bagian yang ini dengan bagian yang ini"

"kenapa dibagi setengah"

'itu rumusnya"

"nomor 10 itu bagaimana sih myeon?"

"ubahlah jadi sin 2a, lihat rumusnya"

"susah myeeonn~"

"aishh… sedikit lagi baek"

"oh aku tau, aku harus mengalikan bagian ini dengan yang ini kan"

"kau harus menambahkannya dulu"

Dan begitulah percakapan yang mereka lakukan selama sesi belajar bersama Kim Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon dengan sabar mengajari Baekhyun rumus-rumus trigonometri yang bahkan baru dihafalkan Baekhyun belum setengahnya.

"myeon, aku haus" kata Baekhyun lagi

"kerjakan soal nomor 21. Aku ambilkan minum" kata Joonmyeon

"gomawo" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Joonmyeon dan saat itu juga Joonmyeon menatap kedua mata Baekhyun yang berbinar itu. Satu kata, manis. Dan Joonmyeon tidak akan melupakan mata indah itu.

DAY 3, LIBRARY

"kau sudah bisa untuk rumus yang ini?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi

"umm.." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya imut. Joonmyeon sempat terperangah. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun yang bawel dan bodoh itu bisa menjadi imut dan menggemaskan? Ah, Joonmyeon sepertinya harus pergi ke optik untuk memeriksa matanya yang mulai bermasalah.

"kalau begitu kerjakan soal yang ini. Besok kau akan remidial kan?"

"ya. Tenang saja. Aku juga bisa mengalahkanmu dan ikut olimpiade. Jangan terlalu membanggakan dirimu KIM!"

"aku butuh bukti" kata Joonmyeon lagi.

"baiklah… besok aku akan mendapatkan nilai diatas 6" kata Baekyun dengan percaya dirinya.

"kalau besok kau bisa mendapatkan nilai diatas 6, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim" kata Joonmyeon.

"benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Joonmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan dadanya berdesir dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Oh tidak. Senyum itu seperti malaikat. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyangka Joonmyeon memiliki eyesmile yang begitu.. umm tampan. Baekhyun mengalihakan perhatiannya pada soal-soal dihadapannya. Takut Joonmyeon menyadari wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu.

DAY 4. REMEDIAL TIME

Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengingat semua rumus yang sudah dihafalkannya semalaman. Ia terlihat serius sekali mengerjakan soal-soal dihadapannya. Berbeda dengan saat dia mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan 4 hari yang lalu.

Dahinya berkerut, dan berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Setiap ia menemukan soal yang dapat ia pecahkan ia akan bertepuk tangan pelan. Dan saat menemukan soal yang tidak dapat dia pecahkan, ia akan mendengus sebal.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun dari jendela. Manis. Itulah yang ada di benak Joonmyeon saat ini. Baekhyun telah selesai dengan remedialnya dan mengumpulkan kertas itu kepada Kyuhyun seosaengnim.

"kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan nilai lebih tinggi dari kemarin nona Byun" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim

"kali ini aku pasti dapat nilai tinggi seonsangnim" kata Baekhyun bangga. Ia keluar ruangan itu dan mendapati Joonmyeon sudah berdiri menungguinya selesai remedial.

"bagimana?" tanya Joonmyeon

"hmm… begitulah. Aku harap hasilnya memuaskan" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"baiklah, hadiah untuk princess Byun yang sudah berusaha keras untuk ulangan remedialnya, igo" kata Joonmyeon sambil menyerahkan sebuah boneka teddy bear kecil berwarna putih. Baekhyun yang menerima hadiah itu langsung saja gugup. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan rona merah kini menghiasi wajahnya.

Keadaan Joonmyeon tidak jauh berbeda. Jantungnya juga terasa mau keluar dari tempatnya saat menyerahkan boneka itu. Ini pertama kalianya bagi Joonmyeon memberikan seorang gadis sebuah hadiah.

"eh.. go..gomawo Joonmyeon" kata Baekhyun lalu menerimanya dengan malu-malu.

"sama-sama. Begitu hasilnya keluar, kita langsung makan es krim ya" kata Joonmyeon lagi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"ayo pulang" Joonmyeon mengantar Baekhyun sampai rumahnya lalu pulang kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

DAY 5. THE RESULT

"Byun Baekhyun, setidaknya kau menunjukan kemajuan. Terus belajar dengan Joonmyeon agar nilai mu semakin membaik" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim pada Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan hasil remedial ulangan matematikanya.

"berapa nilaimu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang juga penasaran dengan nilai Baekhyun. Selama ini Baekhyun memintanya untuk membiarkannya belajar dengan Joonmyeon dan memberikan waktu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya berdua saja.

"hanya 5, sooie" kata Baekhyun lemas.

"wahh… bagus sekali baekki. Itu artinya ada kemajuan" jawab Kyungsoo semangat.

"aku kan sudah belajar mati-matian, masa masih dapet nilai 5 sih"

"tapi ini kemajuan baek…"

"iyasih, tapi kan aku tidak jadi ditraktir es krim" kata Baekhyun lagi

"eh, es krim? Kau mau eskrim"

"bukan begitu sooie, jadi kalau akau berhasil dapat nilai diatas 6, Joonmyeon akan mentraktir aku makan es krim" kata Baekhyun

"hahahaa… aigoo… ada apa dengan Baekhyunku heum?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"maksudmu sooie?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"dulu kau bilang kalau Joonmyeon itu orang sombong sok pintar. Sekarang kau malah sedih karena tidak ditraktir es krim dengannya. Dan itu boneka pemberian Joonmyeon kan? Aigoo… jangan-jangan kau dan Joonmyeon sama-sama sedang jatuh cinta" kata Kyungsoo lagi. Sontak pernyataan dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun kaget. Ia baru memikirkannya. Apakah benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kalau dia dan Joonmyeon sama-sama sedang jatuh cinta?

"jangnan hajima" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"mwo? Siapa yang bercanda baekhyunie sayang… itu kenyataannya" kata Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun hanya diam sampai seseorang memanggilnya.

"berapa nilaimu baek?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Joonmyeon.

"igo" Baekhyun memberika kertas ulangannya pada Joonmyeon

"ada kemajuan. Berarti kita jadi makan es krim" kata Joonmyeon dengan senyumannya yang seketika langsung membuat Baekhyun gugup.

"tta..ttapi, aku kan tidak dapat nilai diatas 6" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"aku akan mentraktir kerja kerasmu" kata Joonmyeon lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang berblushing.

"kau jatuh cinta baek. Percaya padaku" kata Kyungsoo yang melihat temannya itu.

"kurasa kau benar sooie. Rasanya menyenangkan" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"chukkae sayang, kau harus mengatakannya pada Joonmyeon" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"MWO? Aku tidak mau. Masa aku duluan sih sooie, aku kan yeoja" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"hihihi.. terserah padamu saja. Lihat tuh, Krystal jung sedang mendekati Joonmyeon" kata Kyungsoo mencoba memanas-manasi Baekhyun.

"yeoja centil itu ngapain sih" Baekhyun segera saja berdiri menghampiri Joonmyeon dan teman-temannya yang disana juga ada Krystal yang sedang berusaha menarik perhatian Joonmyeon. Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang duduk disamping Joonmyeon lalu menarik tangan Joonmyeon hingga Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya mengadap Baekhyun.

"waeyo, baek?" tanya Joonmyeon

"ada beberapa rumus yang tidak aku mengerti. Kyuhyun seonsaengnim bilang aku masih harus remidial sampai nilaiku membaik. Bantu aku" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"bagian mana lagi, heum? Bukankah kau hanya erlu menghafalkan rumus dasarnya saja." Kata Joonmyeon lagi. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon tau kalau Baekhyun hanya ingin menarik perhatiannya dari yeoja bernama Krystal yang ada disampingnya. Jangan mengira Joonmyeon itu terlalu percaya diri atau semacamnya. Lihatlah, Baekhyun terus menatap sinis Krystal dan memandangnya dengan glare-glare yang menurut Joonmyeon imut.

"igo" tanpa sadar Baekhyun memberikan buku Biologi pada Joonmyeon.

"ini buku Biologi, baek" kata Joonmyeon

Pffttt…

Teman-teman Joonmyeon menahan tawanya melihat aksi Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun yang tersadar itu buku Biologi segera menunduk. Tentu saja. Ia malu sekali. Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan melesat keluar kelasnya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya mencoba mengejar Baekhyun namun ditahan Joonmyeon.

"biar aku saja" kata Joonmyeon lagi. Joonmyeon mencoba mencari Baekhyun saat ia menemukan Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Joonmyeon menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Joonmyeon. Baekhyun ternyata menangis.

"uljima.. kau kenapa Baek?" tanya Joonmyeon. Bukannya menjawab, tangis Baekhyun makin pecah.

"hei, princess cantik tidak boleh menangis" kata Joonmyeon lagi

"jahat! Kau jahat Kim" kata Baekhyun kali ini memukul dada Joonmyeon dengan kedua tangannya. Joonmyeon menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun di dadanya. Jantung Baekhyun serasa mau keluar dari tempatnya karena bertatapan dengan Joonmyeon dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"aku jahat? Benarkah?" tanya Joonmyeon

"kau jahat Joonmyeon! Aku.. aku…" Baekhyun kembali menangis dan kali ini Joonmyeon memeluk Baekhyun. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan suara jantung Joonmyeon yang sama seperti miliknya yang tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal.

"saranghae Byun Baekhyun" ucap Joonmyeon

"mwo?" baekhyun kaget dengan perkataan Joonmyeon.

"saranghae, byun baekhyun. Kau tidak dengar? Harus berapa kali ku ulangi?" tanya Joonmyeon. Baekhyun menggeleng. Wajahnya kini dihiasi rona merah yang membuatnya makin imut dimata Joonmyeon.

"apa jawabanmu Nona Byun?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"nado saranghaeyo, Kim Joonmyeon" jawab Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk Joonmyeon dengan erat. "apa sekarang kita pacaran?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"ne, nona Byun. Kita pacaran. Dan kita akan kencan nanti. Kau siap kan?" tanya Joonmyeon. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"saranghaeyo" kata Joonmyeon lalu mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"nado" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

15.00 KST, AFTER SCHOOL

"aku mau es krim cokelat dan vanilla" kata Baekhyun sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Joonmyeon, kekasihnya.

"arraseo" jawab Joonmyeon yang langsung memesan es krim pesanan kekasihnya itu lalu memberikan es krim itu pada Baekhyun.

"kau tidak mau?" tanya Joonmyeon yang hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun makan es krim.

"aku tidak suka. Kau habiskan saja" kata Joonmyeon lagi.

"kau tidak suka es krim? Yang benar saja" kata Baekhyun tidak percaya

"Ne. rasanya aneh" jawab Joonmyeon lagi. Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon duduk disamping Baekhyun, menarik dagunya dan..

CHUP..

Joonmyeon mencium bibir Baekhyun lalu melumatnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun yang kaget hanya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. First kiss nya sudah diambil oleh kekasihnya.

"YA! KIM JOONMYEON!" teriak Baekhyun.

"apa? Ada es krim tadi di bibirmu. Aku hanya membersihkannya saja" kata Joonmyeon. Baekhyun hanya mempotkan bibirnya imut.

"alasan saja" kata Baekhyun

"benar"

"kenapa tidak pakai tangan saja"

"aku mau mencicipi rasa es krim mu juga, sayang" kata Joonmyeon. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi menambah kesan imut bagi Joonmyeon.

"kau mau tambah es krimnya?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi

"tidak. Tapi aku mau tambah jam belajar matematikanya" jawab Baekhyun

"eh, tambah jam belajar?" tanya Joonmyeon tak percaya.

"aku kan masih harus remidial. Kau mau princess cantikmu ini tidak lulus lagi ulangan trigonometri?" tanya Baekhyun

"hahhaa… arraseo sayang. Kita akan belajar matematika sampai kau bisa mengalahkan aku" kata Joonmyeon

"itu pasti tuan kim. Aku suka matematika" jawab Baekhyun lagi

"matematika atau aku?" tanya Joonmyeon. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu.

"kau" jawab Baekhyun dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"jangan ditutupi sayang, aku kan tidak bisa melihat wajahmu" kata Joonmyeon lagi.

"kau ini sampai kapan mau menggodaku terus eoh?" tanya Baekhyun.

"sampai kau jadi istriku, Byun Baekhyun" jawab Joonmyeon dan blush wajah Baekhyun kembali merah.

"saranghaeyo Kim Joonmyeon" kata Baekhyun malu-malu

"aku tidak dengar sayang.. kau bilang apa?" kata Joonmyeon lagi

"ish… aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi" Baekhyun bangkit lalu berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon segera menyusul kekasihnya itu lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

"mau kemana, hm?" tanya Joonmyeon

"Joonmyeon, ini di depan umum" kata Baekhyun

"disini sepi baek" kata Joonmyeon lagi. Baekhyun akhirnya menikmati pelukannya dengan Joonmyeon.

"jangan buat aku cemburu dan kesal lagi Kim Joonmyeon" kata Baekhyun kesal.

"tidak akan princess. Aku janji" jawab Joonmyeon

"tetap jadi guru matematika ku" kata Baekhyun lagi

"iya sayang" jawab Joonmyeon

"jangan….." Joonmyeon memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"jangan banyak bicara. Dan satu lagi. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" ucap Joonmyeon lalu memeluk Baekhyun lagi.

"aku juga mencintaimu Kim Joonmyeon" jawab Baekhyun lalu kembali menikmati pelukan Joonmyeon di kedai es krim yang sepi itu.

….

"akhirnya, baekhyun menemukan cintanya, yeollie" kata Kyungsoo

"iya, akhirnya kita bebas pergi berdua saja" kata Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo

"selama ini kau tidak suka kita pergi bertiga?" tanya Kyungsoo kecewa.

"bukan begitu, hanya saja… ah sudahlah. Aku hanya mau memiliki waktu hanya berdua saja denganmu, sayang. Ayo kita pulang" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan pulang bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang juga senang karena digandeng kekasihnya itu. Ya, mulai hari ini Baekhyun tidak akan mengganggu acara Chanyeol lagi kan. Karena Baekhyun akan sibuk belajar matematika dengan kekasihnya.

END

Annyeong… aku bawain lagi fanfic SuBaek, soalnya pairing ini jarang banget ada fanficnya. Padahal mereka berdua itu cute loh. Dan serasi juga kok. Nggak kalah sama pairing lainnya. Author mau minta maaf juga buat fanfic sebelumya "STUPID HUSBAND" untuk alur yang menurut author cepeeeeeetttt banget kaya kereta express. Harusnya fanfic itu berchapter tapi aku buntu ditengah jalan. Jadinya dibuat oneshoot deh. Yang minta sequelnya nanti author usahakan ya. Dan author berterimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di fanfiction yang ini.

Jeongmal gamsahamnida

Annyeong^o^

Oh iya, ada yang kenal "littleXbetweenEO" itu author juga kok. Aku punya 2 akun disini. Khusus RabbitEXO yang akan publish fanfiction. Kalau di review nama author jadi littlexbetweenEO. Soalnya kalo baca fanfic kan dari handphone terus kalo publish story lewat laptop, hehee… aku ribet yah..

Salam kenal semuanya

EXO Saranghaja{}


End file.
